The Syren's invite (Ruto)
by Rec-Bel-Eko
Summary: Princess Ruto needs Link. If you don't like the idea of Link and Ruto having 'relations' then don't click on this. Rated 'M' for obvious reasons. You've been warned. One shot Lemon.


**AN: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' in any way, shape, or form. Anyway. After my first fanfic, 'Hey, listen. I love you.', I started thinking about Princess Ruto and Link. And so, here we are. Warning: This fanfic is rated 'M' for explict sex with Link and Ruto. If Link doing it with a hamerhead shark-lady is not your cup of tea, or if your under aged, turn back now. Its not to late to see a fanfic about a happy little elf... er... hylian. You've been warned. P.S. This story is NOT a part of my first fanfic.**

Link sat on the bridge just outside of Kakariko Village, his legs dangling over the railing. He looked down at his own image in the waters of the rushing river.  
"Hey! I have an idea." Said Navi.  
Link just looked up at his fairy friend, flying by his head.  
"Lets go see Saria." She said cheerfully.  
Link liked this idea. But before he could say anything, (but in the game, does he ever say anything?) something poked its' head out of the water. This shocked him and Navi, speechless. (ha ha.)  
"You are hereby ordered, by her highness Princess Ruto, to come to Zora's Domain as soon as possible." Said a male Zora's voice coming from the water.

"Why are we even here?" asked Navi.  
"We have a big problem." Said the Zora.  
They had been lead up to Zora's Domain, and were now being shown to the royal chambers.  
"Here we are. I have my business to attend to. I'm sure The Princess will explain everything to you."  
He showed them to a large door, and then left.  
Link opened the door, and walked in.

"Hello there Link. How have you been?" said Ruto as she slowly walked up to him.  
Link just stood there, stunned silent. Even though he had just seen the Zora male. He had forgotten that they did not ware clothing of any kind. And the sight of the naked female in front of him made him feel… no, no, she is a Zora. You are a human. (Hylian.) But he could not get her out of his head.  
Seeing that Link was not going to speak first, (or ever? hahahahaha) Navi thought she better say something, so she asked.  
"Why have you brought us here?"  
"Link, we Zora's are in trouble. Are race is near extinction. Only you can save us."  
Link could not see how he could save the Zora race from being wiped out. But hey, he'd help them before, he can help again.  
"I don't get it, what can Link do. Is there some evil thing he has to fight?" asked Navi.  
Ruto grabbed Link's hand. Link was about to say something but got cut off when Ruto pulled him in and kissed him. (If you havn't got it by now, Link dosen't talk. ha ha.)  
"I'll show you how you can help, Link." said Ruto in the most sexy-est voice Link had ever heard, and she kissed him deeply again. And for once Navi had nothing to say.

Navi watched as Ruto lead Link of to the far side of the room were a bed, that looked like it was made out of mostly pink and blue coral, lay half under water. Link guessed so that the Zora didn't dry out. Ruto swam out to the little ilet of a bed, and gave a 'come hither' motion to Link. He was still fully clothed, but he waded out like a sailor falling for a syren's song.

Ruto pulled Link up onto the bed, and Link could see the bed was made like a beach. In tha fact that half of it was tilted down into the water at a slope, and it felt like sand under him.  
"Uh oh," said Ruto. "we need to get you out of those wet clothes." (that line is so over used, but I don't care.) Link took of his (trade mark) hat and started to undue his tunic, as Ruto helped by taking off his footware. Ruto had waited so long for this, ever since Link had rescued her from inside Lord Jabu-Jabu, and Ruto had (just about) prepossed maridge to him. He pulled off his shirt, exposing his bare chest, and both he and Ruto reached for his belt and pants, wich also soon came off. Now he and Ruto lay there in the nude.  
"Hey!" Navi said, as she went about fishing Link's clothes out of the water. "Be careful with these. And, hello! I'm still here, You Are Not Alone." she said, very annoingly.  
But Navi's cries went unheard as the two continued there naked make-out session.

In Ruto's mind, she was doing this so that the Zora race could continue. She was trying to get Link to impregnate her, so that, in the future, there could be half-Zora half-humans. (Hylians. And that would be 1/4 fish, that would not need to be in the water as much. **Meybe Ruto is planing some kind of take-over. That would be scarey.**)

Still kissing, Ruto reach down and took hold of Link's semi-erect manhood with her right hand. She squeezed, and Link maoned into her mouth. She giggled as she broke the kiss.  
"Are you ready?" she asked. Eyes still closed from the kiss, Link nodded.  
Ruto snaked down Link's hot-blooded body till she was face-to-face with Link's crotch. She looked up, and her and Link locked eyes as she opened her mouth, then took as much of Link's hard member into her cool-blooded mouth as she could.

Navi watched in morebid fasination as Ruto started to suck-off Link. And she couldn't hide that she felt turned-on by the sight of Link and the female Zora.

Ruto had been going up and down on Link with her mouth for a few min, and touching herself with her left hand, playing with Link's balls with her right. And now both her and Link were dripping wet. (Link is wet with spit, in case you didn't get that.) Ruto moved up to sit with a leg on either side of him, and Link laid back. (wich was easy to do because the bed was tilted down into the water.) She aimed her pussy up with his erect penis, and sat down. He entered her.  
Ruto sceamed as her hymen broke, and a small amount of yellow blood driped onto Link's belly. (**I'll expain later.**) Link felt sorry for taking her virginity, but on the other hand, she was taking his. Ruto didn't mind. In fact, in her mind, Link and her were already husband and wife. Or at least meant to be.  
She started to pump up and down, and move side-to-side. The feeling of this new feeling of Link being inside her was amazing. And Link enjoyed the feel of Ruto's tight pussy squeezing around his dick, it was heavenly.

Navi had landed on the 'shore' on the ground and started fingering herself. She liked watching.

Link had started playing with Ruto's titts, squeezing them, and tumbing her nipples. And because her and Link had never done this before, both of them were nearing climax.  
"L-L-Link... I'm... I'm gonna... cum!" Ruto said geting louder and louder.  
Link could only grunt loudly in agreement.  
Then they both looked, as they heard a loud moan, and they saw Navi laying on the ground across the pool. And a little puddle coming from Navi, spilt on the floor.

The fact that they remembered that they were being watched, now, was enough to send them both over the edge. And they both came, in unison. Link shooting his seed deep into her womb, as her juices ran down there legs and into the water because of the bed.

They both lay there in the after-glow.  
"Hu-hu, wow." said Ruto, out of breath. She looked over and saw the fairy Link had come in with, curled up in a ball asleep, her fingers still in her own pussy.  
"Link?" she looked at her lover. Link was also asleep.  
"I love you Link." said Ruto. And Link mumbled something in his sleep. Ruto cuddled up close to to Link. Oh well she knew what he meant.

**THE END.**

AN: I like the idea of Ruto have a liter of baby fish-Links. (eggs?) Oh right, I thought yellow blood was more likely because of the skin color. (I don't know. hahaha. I was thinking of 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Comand' the TV show. You know that female blue alian that turns yellow when she gets sunburnt.) Anyway, thanks for reading to the end. Read and Review. (no flames or swaering please. You were warned about this fanfic at the begining.) Thank You. 


End file.
